Tuer par Amour
by Eclipse-58
Summary: Impuissante, je le vois s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres... Et s'il avait une solution ? Radicale et définitive. Epilogue possible après la bataille contre Hadès, triangle amoureux.


_Bonjour à tous, _

_**Titre :** Tuer par amour_

_**Personnages :** Shaina/ Seiya/ Athéna_

_**Genres :** Romance (à sens unique), tragédie, One-shot_

_**Crédits : **Les personnages sont empruntés à Kurumada.^^_

_Cette histoire constitue un épilogue possible après la Bataille contre Hadès._

_**Note **: En italique gras = les apartés_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuer par amour<strong>_

Seiya… Cela fait des heures que je suis là, assise sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier de marbre qui mène à la colossale statue d'Athéna, au cœur de laquelle sommeille la divine armure de notre déesse. Je contemple, impuissante, l'expression de ta douleur infinie de l'avoir perdue, Elle. Tu déchaînes contre la voûte céleste étoilée toute l'intensité rageuse de ton cosmos flamboyant, espérant sans doute atteindre les dieux de l'Olympe qui te l'ont enlevée. Tes pieds frappent le sol qui se déchire, tes bras athlétiques fendent l'air et tes cris se répercutent à l'infini, martelant mon cœur plus sûrement que toute la violence de tes fabuleux météores.

Mais tu as beau pourfendre le ciel de tes éclairs foudroyants, les dieux restent sourds à ton désespoir. Et de jour en jour, le scintillement des étoiles de ta constellation s'amenuise. Pégase, si brillante autrefois, est dorénavant à peine visible dans le ciel nocturne tandis que toi, son protégé, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

Athéna connaissait sa destinée après l'ultime bataille contre Hadès où tu t'es, une fois de plus, illustré par ton courage et ton abnégation. Elle ne s'était réincarnée que dans le but de le vaincre. Sa mission accomplie, la protectrice de la Terre se devait de rejoindre le palais d'Éther où résident les dieux, en abandonnant son enveloppe charnelle sur le sol sacré de son sanctuaire en ruine. Alors, après avoir rappelé ton âme des limbes où elle s'engouffrait, son esprit divin et son cosmos bienfaisant se sont dissipés pour rejoindre le Panthéon de l'Olympe.

C'est sur ton corps, encore inanimé, que le sien est tombé en t'offrant les dernières bribes de chaleur qu'il contenait. Tes yeux chocolat se sont ouverts tandis les siens, couleur océan, se fermèrent pour l'éternité. Une seconde, ce fut le temps qu'il fut accordé à votre amour pour s'exprimer. Le temps d'un regard. Ne savais-tu pas, Seiya, que le destin des hommes ne pourra jamais être mêlé à celui d'une divinité, si humaine soit-elle ? Vos sentiments respectifs étaient une injure faite à l'ordre établi par les Dieux. Mais mieux que personne, je sais qu'on ne peut aller à l'encontre des élans de son cœur.

Tes retrouvailles avec ta sœur, la charmante Seika, ne furent qu'un piètre réconfort dans le profond désespoir dans lequel la mort de Saori t'avait plongé. Et Marine a bien tenté de te raisonner, de réchauffer ton cœur devenu glacé avec toute la douceur de son cosmos apaisant, mais rien n'a pu te détourner de ton chemin de peine et de larmes. Tes compagnons ont surmonté cette épreuve difficile mais aucun d'eux ne peut faire ton deuil à ta place. Il te faut affronter ce fléau qui te ronge, seul. Mais je te comprends.

Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré souffrir milles morts que de vivre sans toi.

Sans hésiter, j'aurais sacrifié ma vie à ton bonheur… Même si ce bonheur n'était pas avec moi, mais avec elle.

Si cela avait été permis, j'aurais échangé ma place contre la sienne pour ne pas te voir dépérir comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

J'aurais affronté tout le Panthéon, si cela avait pu la faire revenir auprès de toi et faire sécher tes larmes.

_**Sans la moindre hésitation, elle aurait fait tout cela. **_

_**Elle lui aurait tout donné, **_

_**Sans rien lui demander.**_

_**Mais lui, il ne le sait même pas !**_

Machinalement, je repousse une mèche de ma chevelure olivâtre mue par une légère brise nocturne. Tes forces t'abandonnent après des heures à enflammer ton énergie et à hurler comme un damné, comme toujours. Épuisé, tu tombes à genoux sur les dalles de pierre. Mais tu te relèveras comme toujours. Puis, tu rejoindras Marine et Seika dans la demeure spartiate dans laquelle vous cohabitez. Habituellement, je disparaîtrais discrètement dans la pénombre, afin que tu reste persuadé que seul le ciel et le vent sont les témoins privilégiés de ton chagrin.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en ferai rien. Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir le martyr à cause de son absence, alors aujourd'hui je vais tenter de te réconforter non pas par amour, mais avec toute mon amitié. Tremblant, tu te relèves déjà pour partir et malgré tes genoux qui s'entrechoquent, tu t'avances péniblement dans ma direction, sans me voir. Une fois à ma hauteur, je t'interpelle :

– Que fais-tu là, Pégase ?

Ma voix légèrement hautaine te ramène à la réalité. Tu me fixes sans comprendre : tu ne savais pas que j'étais là. Tes cheveux bruns trempés de sueur collent à ton visage émacié à peine éclairé par la faible clarté de la lune. Et tu portes encore les sillons des larmes que tu as douloureusement versées.

– Seiya ! Il faut que cela cesse ! Elle ne reviendra pas… Accepte-le !

Après un instant de réflexion, sans même m'adresser un regard, ni l'esquisse d'un sourire, tu t'installes près de moi. Tu fais bien : tu connais mon opiniâtreté et moi je connais la tienne, la discussion risque d'être longue.

– Justement. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. C'est inacceptable ! Après avoir protéger la terre au péril de sa vie, c'est totalement injuste que Saori ne puisse pas profiter de la sienne !

– Seiya ! Athéna ne s'est réincarnée que pour gagner la guerre qu'elle et Hadès se livre depuis des siècles ! Elle devait s'en aller une fois sa mission achevée. Mais avant de partir, elle a tenu à te rendre ce à quoi elle accordait la plus grande valeur, un trésor inestimable que tu gâches…

– Et quoi ? me demandes-tu en m'interrompant brutalement.

– La vie, répondis-je après un instant de silence afin de te faire prendre conscience de l'importance de mes paroles.

Ma réplique semble avoir fait mouche. Ton regard, soudainement, s'anime d'une lueur disparue de tes yeux depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais cela fut de courte durée, car le voile nébuleux de la tristesse et le rideau ténébreux de la colère viennent recouvrir cet éclat fugace.

– Et bien, je n'en veux pas ! me hurles-tu au visage alors que le torrent de tes larmes reprend sa descente le long de tes joues.

D'un geste rageur, tu l'essuies du revers de ton bras nu et moite de ta sueur. Je remarque les stigmates sanglants laissés sur tes mains par ton précédent déferlement de puissance incandescent et incontrôlé. Bien que graves et sûrement douloureuses, tu ne sembles pas te préoccuper de tes blessures sanguinolentes.

Habituée à la douleur physique, ce comportement ne me choque pas outre-mesure, contrairement à ta réplique cinglante qui me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose, toi, le chevalier de l'espoir ? Tu as passé ta vie à protéger celle des autres au péril de la tienne, toi, plus que quiconque en connait la valeur ! Toi, qui connu l'enfer des défunts, tu devrais apprécier la joie des vivants, la quiétude de la paix !

– Shaina, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Mais, je veux que cela reste entre nous, ajoutes-tu fermement.

J'acquiesce à ta requête tout en m'interrogeant sur le sujet si confidentiel dont tu souhaites m'entretenir j'ai déjà du mal à te reconnaître dans tes paroles et je crains de ne pas être au bout de mes peines. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement, comme sous l'effet d'un mauvais pressentiment, avant que tu me déclares ce qui suit :

– Je n'en peux plus de vivre. Aide-moi… à en finir.

Mon corps se fige sous l'effet de cette révélation que mon cœur avait pressenti quelques secondes auparavant. J'ai le souffle coupé car il m'est impossible d'envisager ta mort. Et encore moins de ma main ! Intérieurement, je bénis la déesse de la raison qui a obligé les femmes chevaliers à porter un masque pour dissimuler leur féminité. Ainsi, tu ne peux lire sur mon visage tous les tourments de mon âme agitée. D'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, mais d'un ton plus agressif que je ne le voudrais, je te réponds :

– Il m'est impossible de te tuer. J'ai déjà essayé... En vain. Tu ne t'en souviens donc pas ?

– Si... Mais si je te donnais mon cosmos, tu y arriverais, répliques-tu avec assurance.

Ta répartie me surprends. Depuis combien de temps songes-tu à cette idée, Seiya ? Habituellement, la stratégie est plutôt l'apanage du chevalier du Dragon ou de Marine… Mon esprit est déchiré entre ma volonté de te revoir un jour sourire et celle d'abréger tes souffrances, comme tu me le demandes. J'avais espéré que cette discussion pourrait t'aider à faire cesser tes pleurs, que je pourrais apaiser ton âme. Tu avais déjà trouvé une solution radicale : la mort.

Je croyais innocemment que ce déploiement d'énergie que tu produisais tous les soirs, depuis un mois, n'était que l'expression de ta douleur. Je pensais que tu ne te nourrissais plus car la peine t'avais coupé l'appétit. Mais j'avais tort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu épuisais, en toute connaissance de cause, toutes les ressources de ton corps et de ton cosmos dans le seul but d'en finir au plus vite.

Pégase, constellation de l'espoir, pourquoi as-tu abandonné au martyr celui que tu es sensé protéger ?

Que dois-je faire ? La détresse de Seiya me bouleverse, mais abréger ses souffrances pose un sérieux problème d'éthique. Les dieux ont décidé de le laisser vivre, ai-je le droit d'aller à l'encontre de leur jugement ? Endosser la responsabilité de sa mort me condamnera, sans doute, à être marquée du sceau maudit des infâmes criminels, même si ce geste ne serait qu'un acte de pure charité. De plus, le tuer annihilerait tout espoir de le voir surmonter sa triste épreuve, et éliminerait toute possibilité de le voir s'épanouir auprès de moi.

D'un autre côté si je refuse, Pégase continuerait probablement à se torturer le corps et l'esprit jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et connaissant sa détermination, il arriverait sûrement à la finalité qu'il souhaite, mais à quel prix ? Sa douleur infinie affecterait toute la chevalerie et Seiya endurerait les pires tourments en attendant sa lente mais inéluctable mort. Est-ce une fin digne de lui, ce héros, qui jusqu'à maintenant a tout sacrifié pour Athéna et l'humanité ? Il n'a pu disposer de sa vie librement à cause de tous les combats qu'il a du livrer, peut-on lui interdire de disposer de sa mort ?

Quelque soit l'issue, vivre sera hors de ma portée ! Sa souffrance me contamine comme un poison et si je l'aide à en finir, je ne pourrais qu'essayer de survivre à ma douleur et ma culpabilité.

La voix étonnamment ferme de cet être brisé pour qui j'éprouve tant de sentiments me rappelle à la réalité :

– Regarde-moi ! Regarde dans quel état je suis ! Je souffre de son absence mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Ici-bas, sans elle, il ne me reste pour compagnon que le néant ! Sans Saori, le monde n'est pour moi que ténèbres, même si aujourd'hui le soleil peut briller tant qu'il veut. Elle était la couleur éclatante de mon monde gris et terne. Elle a redonné vie à mon corps, mais en me quittant c'est mon cœur qui est mort. Tu crois vraiment que la vie qu'elle m'a offerte vaille le coup d'être vécue, si je n'ai plus de cœur pour jouir d'être ce que nous sommes, nous, les hommes ?

A ta place, je dirais que non… Et si c'était toi qui était parti, je n'aurais sûrement plus le désir de vivre, moi non plus. Je sais combien tu dois souffrir en ce moment. Très bien, Seiya, tu as gagné.

Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je ferai cesser cette souffrance insupportable pour ton cœur fragile dont les premiers émois ont été anéantis par la fatalité. Je conduirai le char ténébreux de la mort jusqu'à toi et je le laisserai t'emporter loin de moi. Afin que la paix de ton âme te soit acquise à jamais.

_**Elle le fera, en silence, en taisant ses propres sentiments.**_

_**Par amour pour lui, au maximum, elle l'épargnera.**_

_**Et lui, il ne le sait même pas !**_

– Il y a déjà bien longtemps que je souhaitais te tuer mais, au nom d'Athéna et de ta valeur de chevalier, j'ai abandonné ce vœu. Que tu me le demandes me facilite grandement la tâche !

Mon intonation était ferme, contrastant avec ma volonté à demi flanchante. Le marché était conclu j'étais bien trop fière pour me renier même si le remord m'enserrait déjà de son étreinte oppressante.

Pour la première et dernière fois, nos deux cœurs brisés battent à l'unisson dans une harmonie sereine propice au transfert de nos énergies. Après les déferlantes que tu as générés tout à l'heure, il ne t'en reste que très peu. Puis, doucement, j'accueille en mon sein ton cosmos qui autrefois me réchauffait le cœur ; à présent, ton fluide me glace les veines. Progressivement, je l'intègre au mien et quand je l'aurai entièrement assimilé, je te donnerai le coup de grâce qui signera sûrement ma fin. C'est maintenant, que l'on se dit adieu…

Intensifiant mon cosmos à son paroxysme, l'air s'électrise autour de moi, produisant de manière concentrique des éclairs rougeoyants. Chevalier, tu auras l'honneur de mourir sous le coup de ma plus puissante attaque. Athéna, je vous en prie, faites que mon courage ne vacille pas !

– Que la morsure du Cobra te foudroie !

Je me précipite vers toi pour t'infliger ce coup fatal, mes doigts courbés en forme de crochets prêts à décharger l'intense courant électrique, comme un serpent injecte son venin. A l'instant même où mon attaque te frappe de plein fouet, je distingue à travers mes larmes et mon masque le mouvement quasi imperceptible de tes lèvres desséchées.

– Merci.

Je réceptionne ton corps inconscient avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Je le dépose délicatement sur le sol de marbre poli par les siècles et par les pas des membres de la Chevalerie qui se sont succédés. Mes larmes abondantes ruissellent sous mon masque et le long de mon cou, imbibant les quelques mèches qui s'y sont glissées. Mes entrailles se vrillent douloureusement suite à ce crime impardonnable que je viens volontairement de commettre. Ton visage s'est figé pour l'éternité dans un délicieux sourire que tu adresses sûrement à ta déesse bien-aimée. Tu es mort, heureux, me laissant ainsi que tes amis dans la douleur de ton absence. Plus jamais, je ne pourrais vivre à présent ! Mon cœur s'est déchiré en des milliers de morceaux qui se sont envolés aux quatre vents au moment où je t'assassinais.

Un léger bruissement parvint à mes oreilles. Avec le jour qui se lève, je distingue la forme d'une chouette qui se détourne pour prendre son envol en direction de la voûte céleste. L'emblème d'Athéna. Ainsi donc, elle continuait de veiller sur toi…

Alors que j'inondais encore ton corps de larmes agenouillée près de toi, une main douce, recouverte d'une mitaine de cuir noir, vient se poser sur mon épaulette de métal. Il s'agit de Marine, le chevalier de l'Aigle. Je lève un peu la tête vers elle qui est debout derrière moi. Son corps semble enraciné dans la terre tant elle est rigide, mais son esprit dans le lointain s'est envolé, en dehors du temps et de l'espace, pour adresser un dernier adieu à celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Marine est une femme sage et rationnelle, elle doit se demander comment cela a-t-il pu arriver.

Je ne nierai pas ma responsabilité et je lui laisserai l'opportunité de venger la mort de son disciple. Un mot simple, qui explique tout et dénonce ma culpabilité, réussi tant bien que mal à franchir mes lèvres tremblantes :

– Pardon.

– Shaina, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, déclare-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Jamais, je n'aurais du te laisser supporter, seule, ce fardeau. Il est bien trop lourd, même pour toi ! Surtout pour toi ! J'avais, depuis peu, deviné les intentions de Seiya… Mais je croyais que, comme toujours, il finirait par vaincre les ténèbres qui envahissaient son âme… Aveuglée par mes désirs et la foi que j'avais en lui, je n'ai absolument rien fait…

Marine… Je suis surprise de tant d'indulgence de la part de celle qui fut l'une des personnes les plus attachées au cheval ailé. Son aura dégage autant de tristesse que la mienne, son corps est animé de violents soubresauts mais ses pleurs sont aussi secs et silencieux que les miens sont humides et bruyants.

Pour des raisons différentes, aucune de nous ne pourra vraiment vivre après cette nuit qui fut fatale pour cet être si cher à nos cœurs. Nous serons deux êtres rongés par la culpabilité et les remords.

Moi si secrète, j'éprouve à ce moment le besoin impérieux de me confier, de me justifier, et les mots fusent entre deux sanglots :

– Je l'ai tué parce qu'il me l'a demandé… Mais surtout, je l'ai fait parce que je l'aimais.

_**Elle a sacrifié sa vie en lui donnant la mort **_

_**Et cela, pour toujours, il l'ignorera… **_

* * *

><p>N.B : J'ai toujours été touchée par l'amour inconditionnel de Shaina pour Pégase (qui, de son côté, nourrit un amour quasi fanatique à Saori... Comment ça, j'exagère ?^^). Elle n'hésite pas à faire barrage de son propre corps pour sauver celui qu'elle aime, sans espoir qu'il réponde à ses sentiments. Son amour est absolu, inconditionnel, et tragique. J'espère avoir réussi à vous transmettre cette notion.<p> 


End file.
